Cleveland's Bathtub Gag
Cleveland's Bathtub Gag is a running gag in Family Guy and by extension, The Cleveland Show, wherein something happens that wrecks Cleveland's house, breaking a hole in the bathroom wall. At the time, Cleveland always happens to be taking a bath and the floor for the bathroom goes loose and the tub slowly slides out of the house and breaks into pieces on the ground, while Cleveland is still in it. As he plummets to the ground, Cleveland says the same catchphrase. "What the hell? No no no no no NOOOO!" (though in later seasons, 'what the hell' is usually excluded. Occasions Hell Comes to Quahog Peter drives a tank around Spooner Street and randomly fires shells everywhere. One of them hits Cleveland's house, causing him to fall out of the bathtub, making the gag's first occurrence. Afterwards, Cleveland asked Peter is he could send his towel down too and Peter blasts the towel rack, making the towel fall down with him. Barely Legal A giraffe was sticking it's head in Quagmire's window, much to his shock when he wakes up. Quagmire claimed that she wasn't the same giraffe from last night and shoos it away. The frightened giraffe backs up into Cleveland's house, sending him out of the bathtub again. Cleveland stated he needs to stop taking baths during Peter's shenanigans. Long John Peter Peter turns the house into a pirate ship and pretends Cleveland's house is the enemy ship. He fires a cannon ball, breaking a hole in the wall and sending Cleveland falling out of the bathtub. Peter asks him to reveal his booty, and Cleveland retorts that he broke it. Family Gay Peter struggles to back out of the driveway, with the braindead horse in his way. When he finally makes it through, his car crashes into Cleveland's house and he falls out of the bathtub. The horse then comes up to Cleveland's broken bathtub and starts lapping up all the water. Breadlosers The Griffin House is falling apart, due to the bearing structures growing feeble with age. Lois asks Peter to go to the hardware store and fix that, but since they've got no money, Peter instead steals bearing structures from The Brown House. The instability of Cleveland's house, causes the second floor to fall apart, once again sending the bathtubbed black guy onto the ground with a bang. This would be the first time Cleveland didn't say "What the hell?" and that phrase would be absent in all future episodes. Peter's Daughter Peter is inside the cannon in his front lawn traveling his way to Australia but instead crashes into Cleveland's house, making him fall out of the bathtub again, quoting "Man, we got a large number of clovers on our lawn!" Tales of a Third Grade Nothing Peter turns the house into a hot air balloon and as the house flies off, it crashes into Cleveland's house, making him fall out of the bathtub again. Baby Not on Board Peter crash lands a space shuttle in Spooner Street, blasting all the houses to smithereens and leaving a crater in the ground. All that's left of Cleveland's house is a the bathtub, being supported by it's own drain pipe. The pipe teeters back and forth and Cleveland moves to opposite sides of the tub, in order to weigh the thing back, upright again, saying "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" with every brush with falling. Finally, he manages to balance it right in the middle, but when he celebrates too early, the entire tub collapses straight down, under his weight. Brian's Got a Brand New Bag Peter beats up Brian and tosses him into the street. A passing by car, swerves out of his way and crashes into Cleveland's house and an empty bathtub slides out of the house and breaks. Peter is then reminded the Cleveland moved to Stoolbend, prior to the events of this episode. Spies Reminiscent of Us Mayor West fires a Russian missile, which is soon deactivated. However, the fuselage does not explode and it crash lands on top of Cleveland's new house from The Cleveland Show, sending him out of the bathtub once again. Tim the Bear then walks up, and says "I don't get it.", brick joking a catchphrase used multiple times throughout the episode. Something, Something Dark Side In the Star Wars version of Family Guy, Cleveland, as R2-D2, lands on Dagobah with Luke Skywalker and crashes into the swamp. After he tries to get out, he slides down the X-Wing into the swamp. yuG ylimaF Time was going in reverse, and went back to the time Cleveland lived in Quahog. Cleveland states "Man, we got a large number of clovers on our lawn!". A reverse bathtub gag, showed Cleveland falling into his house, while Peter flew back into a cannon in his front lawn, intending to go to Australia. Valentine's Day in Quahog Meg's surgeon boyfriend, Toby saved Meg's life by stealing someone's kidney and giving it to her. A cutaway revealed this someone was Cleveland, who woke up in the bathtub, with his blood painted on the wall. The floor collapses and he slides out into the parking lot, chuckling, saying at at least some lucky duck has one of the balls of a black man. He's Bla-ack! Upon Cleveland's arrival back in Quahog again, he sits in the bathtub, thinking that something's still missing from his life. Peter is then seen with a catapult, in his front yard, pretending to be a knight. He fires a boulder into Cleveland's house, breaks the bathroom wall, and he falls out with his bathtub. He then laughs, saying that everything's finally gone back to normal again. Imp-Meg-Nated Meg considers moving out of the house and Peter jumps the gun, instantly having all her things back up in a U-Haul truck. He drives it out and crashes into Cleveland's house, sending him falling out of the bathtub. Cleveland states that when he landed on the lawn, a rock went into his butt crack. Peternormal Activity Cleveland's horror story involves him getting killed by an evil bar of soap in the bathtub. When Donna walks in, to see him killed, she exclaims "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" in horror, as she backs away, and steps on the soap, falling down a flight of stairs, which kills her as well. The Simpsons Guy A cutaway gag shows Homer and Peter flying in the air force. Bob from Bob's Burgers appears and Peter says that he needs to piggyback on them because he can't thrive on his own (referencing to Bob's Burgers' dependency on Family Guy) and then gestures to Cleveland, showing what happens if they let people fly on their own. Cleveland is then seen crashing his airplane, saying "No, no, no, no, no, NO!", referencing to the show's cancellation, upon it's independence from Family Guy. Peter's Def Jam The episode's ending credits feature a rappin' remix song of different Family Gut catchphrases. One of which was Cleveland's "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Prominence in The Cleveland Show Cleveland Moves In In the Pilot, Peter attempts to catch Road Runner, by strapping himself to an ACME rocket and chasing after him. As Road Runner zips by, he gets Brian to light the fuse, sending him crashing into Cleveland's house. This was the last straw for Cleveland, who was already thinking of many reasons to leave Quahog. He yells in a fit of rage and announces to the neighborhood that he's finally disbanding and restarting life somewhere else. Gone with the Wind A cutaway shows Peter back in Quahog, lowering a dinosaur skeleton through the roof of the house with a crane. He then gets distracted and abandons the project, allowing the arm of the crane to swing the fossil into Cleveland's former house, breaking a hole in the wall. Loretta, who has custody over the house now, falls out of the bathtub and dies with the impact on the ground. Due to her butt not being as big and fat as Cleveland's she had nothing to cushion her fall, causing the nasty old butthag to die. Later, Cleveland was mourning over Loretta's grave, while eating cookies. He drops one of the cookies and tries catching it, every attempt at catching it bounces it back into the air until it finally drops to the dirt. As this happens, Cleveland says "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" in the same way as he does, when falling out of the bathtub. Crime Don't Pay Cleveland is taking a bath with all of his stolen belongings. He makes the mistake of throwing a baseball at the wall, which bounces back and hits a support beam for a shelf of stuff he stole. A series of objects slide off and hit him on the head. The last thing to fall off is a toaster. As it slides off, Cleveland says "No, no, no, no, no, NO!", until it drops in and electrocutes him. How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta? Cleveland takes a bath and asks Donna if she'd take him out of the bathtub, before unplugging the drain, with the childish fear that he'd get sucked down there. Donna ignores him and sure enough, he does get sucked down there, saying "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" as he does. Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy Cleveland discovers a website, where Roberta's been uploading suggestive images of herself, in revealing outfits. He then finds a file titled "Bathtub Pics", striking complete fear in him, for he assumes that file contains nudes. He clicks the link and in the heat of the impending tension of seeing what he thinks he's about to see, Cleveland says "No, no, no, no, no, NO!", while it buffers, but when he opens it, it turns out it's just a picture of her wearing a bathtub costume, much to his relief. 'Til Deaf The Brown-Tubbs Family dines and dashes at The Olive Garden. After Cleveland gets the bill and the waiter leaves, Cleveland runs with his family out of the restaurant, saying "Go, go, go, go, go, GO!" in the same tone as his quote, when falling out of bathtubs. Das Shrimp Boot Cleveland takes some drugs, which causes his life to flash before his eyes. At the end of hi life, he grows senile, dies, and rots into dust. As he closer approaches death, he's heard saying "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Also, in the background, many previous moments in Cleveland's life were seen, including the bathtub gags from the Family Guy episodes Hell Comes to Quahog, Baby Not On Board, and Spies Reminiscent of Us. Die Semi-Hard In the Die-Hard version of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland, as John McClane, ties himself to a firehose, crashes into a window with a conveniently located bathtub, but instead of landing with the bathtub, Cleveland ropes onto the ledge of the building's window and saves himself. Category:Running Gags